Maduro
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque la muchacha sólo lo miraba como si fuera el niño al que tiene que cuidar, Alfred está harto de eso. –¿Un crío haría esto, Alice...? –susurra suavemente, con extrema devoción arrinconando a la muchacha a una de las paredes. USxFem!UK.


Más fics hetero, no crean que los escribo ahora, son unos que encontré entre las notas rosas, creía que eran las compras, pero no, las notas rosas son fics heteros en mi celu xD

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred maduro (?)

Allí la de poca paciencia debería ser la presidenta estudiantil, siempre encubriendo a Jones de sus travesuras, porque ahora, era como un delincuente juvenil, sentado cercano a la oficina, con la cabeza gacha y la cara hastiada del gran discurso que le estaba dando la mayor, que era un crío, que era un inmaduro, que debía comportarse.

Ya estaba aburrido de eso, molesto de que Alice lo mirara como el niño del que debía hacerse cargo, apenas se llevan por un año. Frunce las cejas, pero la muchacha no se da a torcer por una mala carita de Jones.

–¡Madura de una vez por todas Alfred, no todos podemos ir al ritmo tuyo! ¿entiendes? –

El muchacho se para, la chica frunce el ceño, pensando que se va a ir y la dejará hablando sola, pero el menor no hace nada similar, la mira con intensidad, la chica se siente observada, los ojos juguetones le parecen más serios y un tanto molestos, avanza, pero no se va, avanza hacia ella, Alice retrocede un poco, Jones no habla, y ella sólo emite pequeños sonidos confundidos.

–¿Un crío haría esto, Alice? –susurra suavemente, con extrema devoción arrinconando a la muchacha a una de las paredes.

Le sube el mentón con la manos, la chica abre los ojos, extrañada y confundida cuando siente una mano tomarle la cintura, pegándose a ella con sensualidad y con paso lento, luego, al siguiente pestañeo, simplemente no hay distancia. Es acalorado y suave, se remueve un poco al principio, pero la mano que le agarra firmemente la cintura se estrecha más, negándole el escape, los labios del menor comprimen los suyos, suave, con lentitud los empieza a mover, dejando centímetros para que la chica suspirara.

Es deliciosa, es sensual, es su princesa, siempre se la imaginó así, las manos de la presidenta tratan de apartarlo, pero se vuelven débiles e indecisas cuando empiezan a tocarla, la cintura, el cuello, todo con extrema devoción y sensualidad, los dedos acarician todo, como si estuviera tocando una reliquia, llega hasta sus hebras doradas, siente sus labios friccionados una vez más, la lame y le muerde, en especial abajo del labio, la chica gruñe sutilmente, las piernas le tiemblan, siente que no van a soportar su peso, se siente más acorralada.

Siente que le gusta.

Abre la boca, en un suspiro tentador, Alfred olvidó completamente donde estaban al verla así, las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido, sus labios unidos en una danza afrodisíaca, acaricia un poco más, llegando hasta el rostro, besando con suavidad la mejilla, la chica intenta hablar, es inútil, para ese entonces, Jones había vuelto a sus labios, empujando su lengua.

Un cosquilleo, un mar, un terremoto en su estomago, Kirkland siente eso y más, los suspiros son soñadores, el peso de su cuerpo es recostado en la pared, empieza entrecerrar los ojos cuando se hace participativa, se entrelazan, ambos gimen despacio, el americano se descuelga un poco la corbata, acalorado, no quiere despegarse de ella, quería que eso fuera eterno, pero terminan el pronunciado beso, la muchacha se sonroja al escuchar la respiración agitada e incluso ronca en su oreja, y aún el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

Eso… no fue para nada infantil, tenía que admitirlo.

–Y-ou …–la respiración jadeante y las piernas temblándole suavemente, era un beso que la había dejado sin respiración, las mejillas se le sonrojaron sólo de recordar los estremecimientos que sintió cuando ese americano tocaba su piel, como, sin importarle nada más la besaba, la acorralaba en esa pared.

El chico se arregló un poco el uniforme y esbozó una sonrisa medianamente sensual, que devoraba a Alice, la hacía suspirar. –Un niño no te querría hacer suya, Alice…–susurraba suavemente, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha. –Si quieres saber lo que siento por ti, si me consideras lo suficientemente "maduro" para escuchar los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti, te estaré esperando en mi habitación, deliciosa inglesa…–sonrió al último, con un poco de dulzura y gracia.

Y después de eso, sólo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y Alice, no sabía que hacer, si arrojarle un libro antes de que terminara de doblar en el pasillo, si asegurarse que nadie vio como casi se la "violan" en una pared o simplemente ir hacia él, a escucharlo. Traga fuerte, mira hacia adelante, da un paso, da otro, y duda en el tercero, agita la cabeza y las verosímiles palabras vuelven fugases, el beso vuelve a abrazarle y a entumirle el cuerpo.

Da varios pasos más, hasta tocar la puerta, Alfred la mira con una sonrisa larga y prolongada, al igual que la charla que tendrían. De adulto a adulto.

**N.A: **Sí, Alfred puede ser posesivo, sexy, maduro y demás con Alice si se lo propone, en fin, espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
